1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to non-resorbable wound dressings for treating cavities in an alveolar bone and, particularly, to three-dimensional, non-resorbable plugs.
2. Background
An alveolar bone, for example, the maxilla or the mandible, can have undesirable cavities. These cavities can occur for a variety of reasons. For example, cavities can be created by extracting a tooth or removing a cyst. Cavities can also be formed from bone loss caused by dental implants, or from a variety of other reasons. To promote bone regeneration (including ridge preservation), a bone graft material can be inserted in the cavity.
To keep the bone graft material in the cavity and, thus, maximize bone regeneration, the cavity can be substantially sealed using a barrier. For example, the cavity can be sealed with a resorbable barrier made from, for example, collagen. Resorbable barriers, however, can resorb before bone regeneration is complete. The cavity can also be sealed with a thin non-resorbable barrier such as a membranes, tape, or film. Currently, placing a thin non-resorbable planar barrier requires that buccal and lingual flaps be cut in gingivial tissue and that the edges of the barrier be placed underneath the flaps, which separates the gingival tissue from the alveolar bone. This separation may retard bone regeneration. Accordingly, there is a need for a wound dressing that does not resorb before bone regeneration is substantially completed and that can reduce the separation between the gingival tissue and the bone.